1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file, and more particularly to an accordion-like file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant owns a closest prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,069 to Su. The prior art discloses an accordion-like file having a folded piece and a block piece that may be folded one relative to the other. However, when paper or documents are received in the envelopes and when the folded piece and the block piece are folded one relative to the other, the paper and the documents may be tilted and may fall due to the inclination of the envelopes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional accordion-like files.